Copper
The Copper is a law enforcement vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. Design Grand Theft Auto: London Reflecting the settings of the London games, both renditions of the Copper feature the liveries of British police cars in the 1960s, with an all-white livery in 1961 and a blue/white " " livery in 1969. Both renditions feature a single blue strobe light on the roof. Like their real-life counterparts, the Coppers in both games are civilian cars converted for police use. The Copper in GTA London 1969 is a slightly altered version of the S-Cart, while the Copper in GTA London 1961 is based on the Jug MkII, mirroring common choices of car models by the British police at the time. The Coppers will pursue any wanted felon until their wanted level is high enough to merit the introduction of the military in the form of Tiger Tanks and Royal Pains. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: London'' Being a police car, the Copper is designed to engage in vehicle pursuits rather well. While poorer overall in comparison to all the Squad Car variants in Grand Theft Auto 1, both variants of the Coppers still remains on of the best among the car class in the GTA London games in terms of performance. In general, the car possess excellent top speed, acceleration, grip and the best brakes among all vehicles in the games, in addition to average handling; a Copper's base export value is also very high, at £1,500, but the car cannot be exported, as are other emergency vehicles. Minor differences may be noted between the Copper in GTA London 1969 and the Copper in GTA London 1961, including the GTA London 1969 rendition being slightly lighter than the GTA London 1961 rendition, as well as a slightly poorer acceleration for the GTA London 1961 rendition. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: London'' *"Copper" is a British slang term for a police officer. *Given the era, the Copper cars are presumably part of what was the Metropolitan Police's rapid armed response unit, The Flying Squad. *The paint jobs of the police cars and the fact they are based on Fords and Jaguars could possibly be a reference to an early 1970s British television series about the Flying Squad called The Sweeney. "You're nicked" was a common phrase on the show, and is also what the police in the game say to the protagonist when arresting. See Also *Squad Car - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Cop Car - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *Police - 3D Universe equivalent. *Police Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. *Police Patrol - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars equivalent. *Police Buffalo - The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. *Interceptor - Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online equivalent. Navigation }} de:Copper_(L) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sedans